1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dentifrice composition having an excellent property of removing plaque from teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plaque adhering on the surfaces of teeth, which has been formed by the action of microorganisms, polysaccharides, proteins and the like in the oral cavity, is a main cause of tooth decay, and removal of plaque is desired not only from the aesthetic viewpoint but also from the viewpoint of oral hygiene.
In general, plaque is removed from teeth by oral cleaning using a dentifrice and a tooth brush. According to this cleaning method, however, a sufficient cleaning effect cannot be obtained because the frequency of the cleaning operation is inevitably low.
Therefore, various attempts have heretofore been made to improve the physical polishing power of the polishing agents so as to enhance the cleaning effect of dentifrices. However, this method of improving the polishing power is still insufficient in the point that the teeth and gingivae are readily damaged and plaque is removed only from the parts that the tooth brush contacts.